deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier: 76
Soldier: 76, also known as Jack Morrison, is a playable character from the video game, Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain America vs Soldier:76 (Completed) * Soldier:76 VS Charlie Nash * Mermaid Man vs Soldier 76 * Oscar Mike vs Soldier: 76 (Completed) * Soldier 76 vs Sarge (Completed) * The Soldier vs Soldier:76 * JD vs Soldier 76 (Completed) * Soldier 76 Vs Solid snake Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Anti-Cap (Marvel Comics) * Batman (Thomas Wayne) (DC Comics) * Cable (Marvel Comics) * David "Prophet" Wilkes (Crysis) * FN-2199 * Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) * Judge Dredd * Red Hood (DC Comics) * Super Soldier (Amalgam Comics) * The Punisher (Marvel Comics) * Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) History Jack Morrison spent his childhood in Indiana, and by age 18, he decided to leave and join the military. His courage, skills and work eventually caught the government's attention, and they admitted him and several others in the soldier enhancement program, amping up his abilities and strength, turning him into a "super soldier". With these newfound skills, he was assigned to join the elite strike team known as Overwatch to fight against the Omnic forces, led by fellow super-soldier and close friend, Gabriel Reyes. Successful, Jack was promoted to serve as Commander of Overwatch, and Gabriel was tossed aside. As time passed, Overwatch stretched to global influence, and Jack became the face of Overwatch, a leader among heroes and a symbol of hope and celebration. Dark times soon fell, as Overwatch was targeted by dissatisfied people, blaming them for the world's problems. Jack did the best he could to keep the group together, but Reyes was finally coming to blows and led a mutiny that destroyed their HQ, with them inside. Jack was presumed dead, but recently, a vigilante known as Soldier: 76 is attacking gangs, corrupt companies, former Overwatch facilities, and financial institutions, stealing Overwatch weaponry and technology. Hunted internationally, Morrison is alive, angry, and will stop at nothing to avenge the family he failed. Death Battle Info: Name: Jack Morrison Age: Unknown (probably 50's) Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Occupation: Former soldier, former Commander of Overwatch, vigilante Powers and Abilities: Soldier 76 is one of the most balanced characters in the game. His speed, DPS and range are all above average and is able to quickly escape or recover from enemy attacks. However he's not the best at any one trait, so he must use his flexibility to adapt to the given situation. For instance; Soldier 76 is too weak to tear down Barrier Tanks or to outperform Snipers, but he is fast enough to sneak behind and outflank them. Sprint: Charges forward with great speed, but breaks when shooting Military training Superhuman strength, speed, and agility Pinpoint aim Skilled in hand-to-hand combat Can fight off combat-trained and armed groups on his own Weapons and Equipment: Heavy Pulse Rife: Automatic rounds Fires explosive Helix Rockets Biotic Field: Heals teammates and himself Cannot be destroyed by enemies Tactical Visor Locks on to individual targets for 6 seconds Speeds reload time Cannot headshot Feats: Caught in a grenade blast and emerged alive, albeit slightly injured Defeated the Los Muertos Gang on his own Defeated Reaper with Ana's help Survived an explosion that destroyed Overwatch HQ First Commander of Overwatch Faults and Weaknesses: Cannot shoot while sprinting Pulse Rifle fire spreads gradually when continuously fired Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants